


Blood and Water

by MultiFandomWitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood is thicker than water, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Child Abandonment, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomWitch/pseuds/MultiFandomWitch
Summary: “Come on, Lina, haven’t you ever heard that blood is thicker than water,” Oh, what hypocritical bullshit is he spouting now?
Relationships: Hannah Karter/Selina Queen, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Blood and Water

“Come on, Lina, haven’t you ever heard that blood is thicker than water,” I stared at him, appalled.

“How _dare_ you?” He looked at me, startled. He didn’t think I would snap, he didn’t think I would yell, he didn’t think I would actually have the _guts_ to stand up for myself in the light of the utter hypocrisy of his bullshit. And maybe the version of me he had known wouldn’t have. But I wasn’t that scared little girl anymore, I hadn’t been in a long time. “I think the more fitting phrase would be ‘the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb,”

“So you’re saying that your _friends_ are more important than your _family_ ?” He looked at me, disgusted, and wasn’t that just _rich_. “What would mom and dad think?”

“You don’t get to talk about mom and dad!” I yelled. “I’m saying that family isn’t determined by who you’re biologically related to! I’m saying that your _family_ are the ones who _stick by you!_ ” I glared at him. “The people who fight for you and stand by you in your toughest moments. The people who love you _no matter what!_ The people who don’t _abandon you_ for something you can’t control!” I glanced back at Isaac and Kaitlyn behind me. I glanced at Hannah, who stood by my side, arm linked through mine, offering support. And with my real family behind me and the love of my life by my side, I finally felt as strong as I always pretended to be. “Family are the ones willing to _bleed_ for you. _That’s_ family. And guess what, Jacob? You’re _not_ mine,”

“How could you-”

“You _left me_ , Jacob!” I snapped, not even allowing him to finish his sentence. “I was _fourteen!_ Our parents were _dead!_ And you left me to fend for myself on the streets, and why?” He looked at me, stunned. “Because I like girls! And for some reason, you couldn’t handle that. So you left. You left, and you gave up _any_ right to call yourself my brother when you did,”

“Lina, wait-”

“And now you’re here to ask me for a _favor?_ ” Hannah scoffed at Jacob as I spoke. “I never want to see you again,” I turned to leave, Hannah still beside me, but I paused in the doorway. “Oh, and Jacob?” He looked at me hopefully. “It’s _Selina_. Lina died years ago. _You_ killed her,”

I didn’t look back.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, I just started writing and...


End file.
